The invention relates to non-toxic, non-electrolytic solutions, creams and baths for plating gold onto metallic items such as silver, copper, brass, nickel and gold alloys, as well as onto items which have been previously silver plated or gold plated. The solutions and creams are particularly useful for consumers, because they are easy to use and non-toxic. The baths are particularly useful in industry for gold plating such products as computer and electronic components, as well as for manufacturing jewelers. They may also be used to convert silver jewelry into gold plated jewelry in the home. The baths do not require expensive electrolytic plating equipment. Solutions and creams are also provided which polish as well as gold plate metallic items.